Natsu Hozuki
Natsu Hōzuki (ナツホズキ, Hōzuki Natsu) is a student of the Ninja University and a descendant of the Hozuki clan. He is also a part-time investigator and works with the ANBU Black Ops every now and then, lending them his assistance in capturing high-ranking criminals. He makes quite an abundance of cash, enough to buy himself out of an apartment, at least. It is questionable what he does with most of this money. His goals as well as he, himself, are totally a mystery. Personality Natsu is rather unique in his own way. It is arguable whether he can be referred to as "good" or "bad". He believes in doing whatever is right, no matter the situation. He's merciless at the same time. He tends to hate giving people second chances. He believes if someone does something once. They will more than likely do it again. There are rarely exceptions. He tends to come off as arrogant and egotistical, which is completely true. He is highly regarded for his incredible powers, which leads him to believe there is no one who could rival his strength. While, he is extremely strong. He is surely not the strongest. He may be subconsciously aware of this, as he desires to meet someone who he can call his "rival". Overall, he is good-natured. He often helps the ANBU subdue high-level criminals outside of their own power. He thinks of himself as a "hero". He loves receiving recognition. He may act mature and high-class on the outside, but he's got the mind of a little kid on the inside. In his case.. He simply has an extremely bad case of a "god-complex". Background There is little information to be disclosed about Natsu's background. Nobody knows where he really came from. The whereabouts of his mother and father are unknown, or even if he has any. It's not just himself that's a mystery. His family line, the place he originates from, all of it is unknown. Natsu's lived all on his own for the longest and has only managed to survive this long from having been adopted by the ANBU and raised to train in the way of the ninja. The only thing that Natsu even knows about himself, is that he comes from the Hozuki clan but not much more. All that is known is Natsu randomly showed up at a town one day, collapsed but was found by an ANBU Black Ops member who took him in and nursed him back to health. They took him in, after soon learning he had no where to return to or any clues about his family. It was a unanimous agreement that this ANBU Black Ops member was permitted to raise Natsu. Natsu was trained by this very same person as a ninja. His skills were refined at a very young age, having graduated the Ninja Academy at the age of 9. He did not slow at all in refining his skills either. He was adopted into the ANBU at the age of 12. He had become quite renowned for his excellency. However, one day... Natsu vanished yet again. It was said he went on a mission to capture another high-ranking criminal. The criminal's name being Grimaldus de Vooght. An extremely high-ranking criminal, S-class, even. The ANBU, together had a tough time capturing this man. Natsu, on the other hand, intended to capture him on his own while only being 12 years old..? It was clearly an impossible task. The ANBU all knew this, proceeding to chase after Natsu. Natsu, being already faced with this criminal. He was severely beaten by the man, who was using powers that were never seen before. Grimaldus explained to Natsu what his powers were. He was using a special gear, a technique that can only be wielded by a certain few. The "Plasma Gear", the ability to convert spiritual energy into indefinite power. Natsu held on, pushing himself to his limits to try and defeat this man, however it was futile. Grimaldus had power that far surpassed anything a mere child could do.. but.. Grimaldus, saw the fire in Natsu's eyes. It impressed Grimaldus, as Natsu curiously wondered why the man wouldn't finish him, despite having so many chances to. Grimaldus stating that he wanted to toy with Natsu some more, for his own amusement. He saw Natsu's will to fight and simply wanted to crush it, but the fact was that Natsu's will was unbending. That is what impressed Grimaldus. Grimaldus instead, asked Natsu.. if he was interested in growing stronger and of course, Natsu retaliates with a yes, but states that his only mission was to defeat Grimaldus and he couldn't care less about anything else Grimaldus had to say. Grimaldus chuckled as Natsu charges recklessly at him, with what little power he had left. Grimaldus slammed his palm into the chest of Natsu. This not only fractured the bones in his chest, but it did much more than that.. It released all of Natsu's spiritual energy at once. This was a technique known as "Kodai Rei-ban". The technique is extremely deadly in concept, however, it is a completely flawed technique. That is why it is often not used. There are 2 reasons for this. The technique, initially was intended to destroy all traces of spiritual energy and erase the user's spirit entirely, leaving them only a physical shell. There would be no life left.. but on the contrary, those with an unbending will, who cling onto life with spirit and non-spiritual power can use this technique to it's opposite effect. This allows a merging of physical and spiritual energy, to create an indefinite amount of power, known as "Plasma Gear". The user can gained insane amounts of power from this ability. Natsu, whose will was unbending managed to obtain this incredible power. Grimaldus had expected as much, leaving Natsu with that as a parting fit. He hoped to see Natsu again in the future, after mastering such power and have another bout with him. A bout to the death. Grimaldus vanished afterwards, not even the ANBU could trace his whereabouts. There were no signs of him whatsoever left behind. It was perhaps this, that Grimaldus was looking for. A worthy adversary and just like how Natsu is today.. He seeks the very same thing Grimaldus did. After that whole encounter, Natsu was found by the ANBU and returned to town. He later discovered this new power, spending his days in meditation and extreme physical training to amplify his spirit and body. At the age of 17, he gained mastery over the first two abilities. He sought to master the third, which was left to him to figure out. The third form is made to match your deepest desires, however, Natsu has been unable to figure out what his deepest desire is.. even now. He still has not a clue of what he truly wants. Everything about Natsu, is really mysterious.. even.. to himself.. Abilities Mecha Mode 1: Primal Torment The first form of Natsu's Plasma Gear and also the easiest to control freely. The user's spiritual energy is merged with the user's physical energy. This will result in greenish-flames erupting from the user's body. This is the essence of their spirit. The larger the flame, the greater the spirit. When Natsu enters the first form, he gains an immense boost in physical ability. The green flames, create a transparent (nearly invisible) armor around the user's body. This allows them to reach superhuman speed, power, and spirit. When used with Natsu's Glock, Amyss. There are two stages to the enhancement process. The first is, that he coats his gun in the mystical green spirit flames, which erupt from all around the gun. This enhances the bullets incredibly. They can move at double their original speed. The original speed being 320 m/s (1050 ft/s). The doubled speed being 640 m/s (2100 ft/s). The piercing power is far stronger, due to the bullet's sheer velocity. The bullets are now also coated in this spiritual flame. The power is adjustable to the amount of chakra Natsu pours into the bullets now. The second stage allows Natsu to merge Amyss with his left arm, as it's his primary arm. Instead of just coating the gun in erupting flames, his arm is now coated in these erupting flames. The flames, more refined at his finger tips. After merging, Natsu is now capable of firing bullets from his finger tips. The bullets, even stronger than its previous form. He can now materialize 10mm auto FMJ bullets from within his left arm and use them infinitely, to as much as his spirit can handle. He has a limit of 350 bullets, however, due to the lack of concentration in his spirit from using the first form. The bullets are far superior than normal bullets though. They are fired from his finger tips, at the core of each bullet, containing extremely concentrated spheres of explosive chakra, upon firing the bullets they appear as if he's firing lasers. The spirit flames trailing behind the bullets. The bullets, with not only incredible piercing power, but even a graze against an arm can leave a gaping wound. The bullets, explode upon impact. The explosions are moderate at this stage. They'll still hurt nonetheless. This is Natsu's primary ability, however, he can use various basic plama gear abilities. Such as.. Plasma Shift, Plasma Knives, Plasma Lift, Kodai Rei-ban and Shiyumeseine. Mecha Mode 2: Sheer Carnage - Amyss - Category:Characters